Reassurance
by marisky130
Summary: A couple are in Sweeney Todd together. Peter is the Anthony, and Ellie is a townsperson. Peter has to kiss Scarlet so before the kiss, they meet and he reassures her it’s nothing.


******A/N: If you see any mistakes please tell me! I hope you _ENJOY_.  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sweeney Todd. **

**Reassurance**

_Ellie's POV_

I was so excited when I got the part. Sure, it was just the part of a townsperson apart of the chorus, but still. I would be working with my boyfriend in a professional theatre getting experience. It didn't hit me until I had a talk with Peter. Act 1 Scene 13, a duet between Johanna and Anthony. They kiss. I completely forgot about this part until Peter brought it up.

_***Flashback***_

"Ellie, you do know Anthony and Johanna get together, right?" He asked completely out of the blue. We were just sitting watching _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _Harry and Cho were about to kiss.

"Yes I know." I said childishly. Of course, I knew I've seen the play and watched the movie multiple times.

"So your ok with it?" He asked timidly.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not as if the two of you sleep together. Besides, I know your just acting. You don't really want to run away with her." I laughed.

"I meant about the kiss." He said in a nervous tone.

"Oh" I completely forgot.

"Like you said, it doesn't mean anything and it is just acting. I only want to be with you." He said quickly.

"I know." I whispered.

"Then what's wrong?" he knew me. I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him the truth. That I'm scared he'll like kissing her better than me. So I came up with a half-lie.

"I just don't want to watch you kissing another girl." I said smiling sadly. This wasn't a complete lie. I didn't want to see it.

"Turn around and when it's over I'll come to you." He smiled wrapping his arms around me holding me close.

_***End Flashback***_

We only had one show left. That's it. I found out I worried for no real reason. He told me she kisses like a sloppy dog. I don't know if he did it to make me feel better or if he was, being honest but I don't care. I went and stood behind the flat where I met Peter every show before the scene.

"I'm going to pretend it's you again.' Peter said coming up to me.

"Do whatever you need to." I said kissing him, reveling in the feel of his arms around me.

"I wish it was you" He reassured me and it worked like every other time.

"Go break her leg." I smiled.

"Just remember I'm yours." He whispered and walked onstage. The scene started and almost immediately, the song was playing.

**JOHANNA**:  
He means to marry me Monday  
What should I do?  
I'd rather die

Please do. I silently begged.

**ANTHONY**:  
I have a plan

Oh that voice!

**JOHANNA**:  
I'll swallow poison on Sunday  
That's what I'll do  
I'll get some lye

I'll get it for you.

**ANTHONY**:  
I have a plan!

I'm going to faint.

**JOHANNA**:  
Oh, dear! Was that a noise?

Just me calling you an imbecile and planning your death.

**ANTHONY**:  
A plan!

Leave her? Kill her? Both great plans!

**JOHANNA**:  
I think I heard a noise!

It was your brain tumbling around in your airhead.

**ANTHONY**:  
A plan!

Because your so smart!

**JOHANNA**:  
It couldn't be!  
He's in court,  
He's in court today,  
Still that was a noise...  
Wasn't that a noise?  
You must have heard that —

Obsessive

**ANTHONY**:  
Kiss me!

Whatever you want

**JOHANNA**:  
Oh, sir!

My sir

**ANTHONY**:  
Ah, miss!

She isn't a miss, she's a mistress, and not the good kind.

**JOHANNA**:  
Oh, sir!  
If he should marry me Monday,  
What shall I do?  
I'll die of grief.

PLEASE!!!

**ANTHONY**:  
We fly tonight —

I'll go anywhere with you.

**JOHANNA**:  
'Tis Friday, virtually Sunday,  
What can we do

With time so brief?

Friday isn't that close to Sunday sweetie.

**ANTHONY**:  
We fly tonight —

Fly where?

**JOHANNA**:  
Behind the curtain, quick!

What do you want to do to him there?

**ANTHONY**:  
Tonight —

Tonight, you'll do what?

**JOHANNA**:  
I think I heard a click!

Paranoid

**ANTHONY**:  
Tonight!

I'll be with you again!

**JOHANNA**:  
It was a gate!  
It's the gate!  
We don't have a gate.  
Still there was a — Wait!  
There's another click!  
You must have heard that —

Idiot

**ANTHONY**:  
It's not a gate.  
There's no gate,  
you don't have a gate.  
If you'd only listen miss and...  
Kiss me!

Your so smart.

**JOHANNA**:  
Tonight?

Never!

**ANTHONY**:  
Kiss me!

Me not her!

**JOHANNA**:  
You mean tonight?

No, he means tomorrow.

**ANTHONY**:  
The plan is made!

Such a good plan maker.

**JOHANNA**:  
Oh, sir!

Scarlet as in Scarlet Letter?

**ANTHONY**;  
So kiss me!

Anything you say!

**JOHANNA**:  
I feel a fright!

Then don't mess with my boyfriend.

**ANTHONY**:  
Be not afraid!

Your so brave!

**JOHANNA**:  
Sir, I did  
Love you even as I  
Saw you, even as it  
Did not matter that I  
Did not know your name...

Doesn't matter his name, it's his girlfriend you should know!

**ANTHONY**:  
Tonight I'll steal you!

You can steal me!

**JOHANNA**,  
I'll steal you...

Bring it on!

**ANTHONY**:  
It's me you'll marry on Monday,  
That's what you'll do!

Marry Me!

**JOHANNA**:  
And gladly, sir.

Boyfriend wannabe stealer!

**ANTHONY**:  
St. Dunstan's, noon.

I love you.

**JOHANNA**:  
I knew I'd be with you one day,  
Even not knowing who you were.  
I feared you'd never come,  
That you'd been called away,  
That you'd been killed,  
Had the plague,  
Were in debtor's jail,  
Trampled by a horse,  
Gone to sea again,  
Arrested by the —  
Kiss me!

SLUT

**ANTHONY**:  
Of course!

No!

**JOHANNA**:  
Quickly!

Demanding little twit isn't she?

**ANTHONY**:  
Ah, miss!  
Marry me! Marry me miss!  
Oh, marry me Monday!  
Favor me! Favor me  
With your hand!  
Promise!  
Marry me! Marry me, please!  
Oh, marry me Monday —

Marry her and die!

**ANTHONY**:  
You're sure?

It's coming, I can't look.

**JOHANNA**:  
Kiss me!

I prepared myself.

**ANTHONY**:  
I shall!

I looked away like every other performance.

**JOHANNA**:  
Kiss me!  
Oh, sir...

Immediately after the scene ended he came to me.

"A big sloppy dog." Peter smiled pulling me close.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said and leaned in to kiss me.

"We have done multiple shows, you know the rule. I'm not kissing you until you wash your mouth thoroughly. I don't know where she's been." I said stopping him.

"I don't want to know." He said turning.

"Wait!" I called softly after him. "One time wont hurt." I then ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We stayed connected until the assistant stage manager told us to separate and pay attention for our cues.

I realized then that he didn't have to keep reassuring me, but I liked him wanting to.


End file.
